Confessions of Love
by firearrow13
Summary: Himuro develops feelings for Atsushi but is afraid to confess his feelings to him in case he ruins their friendship. They are hanging out one day and Himuro ends up confessing. Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi. Kuroko no Basuke. Oneshot.


**A/N**

 **[Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Himuro or Murasakibara.**  
 **This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic, so sorry if it's maybe a bit ooc. I really tried my best.**  
 **It's written in first person from Himuro's point of view.**  
 **I hope you enjoy the story.]**

CONFESSIONS OF LOVE

Atsushi and I just sort of clicked from the moment we first met. He was annoying and endearing at the same time and I found myself hanging out with him outside of basketball practice more often as time passed.

I don't really know when my feelings for him started changing, but one day I realized that I would like to be more than just friends with him.

Either way, it became increasingly difficult for me to keep acting like we were just friends when I wanted to touch him and cuddle into him whenever we were together. Every time we were sitting next to each other I felt the urge to lean against him, wanted to feel his powerful arms around me and be safely cocooned in his giant body.

I wanted to confess my feelings to him really badly but I was afraid of ruining our friendship if he didn't feel the same way. I really had no idea what to do.

We spent most Saturdays at my house watching movies, playing games or just hanging out while enjoying each other's company. Today was no exception.

Atsushi decided that he wanted to watch a movie, so I sat down on the couch with him to choose what to watch. I got a bit distracted by how adorable he looked sitting on the couch, surrounded by his snacks. I must have been more obvious than I thought, because I was jolted back to reality by his voice.

"Muro-chin, why are you staring at me? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Why would there be something wrong?" I asked, flustered at having been caught staring.

I made to get up, mumbling something about making hot chocolate for us but before I managed to escape, I was pulled back down by his strong arms and ended up falling against his chest.

"Atsushi?" I questioned.

"I'm not stupid, Muro-chin. I can tell something is wrong. Tell me what it is."

I didn't really know what to do. I hadn't planned on telling him yet. What if he hated me for confessing? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? I wanted to tell him, I really did, but not yet. I couldn't give up what we had between us.

I opened my mouth to deny that something was wrong, but he interrupted me. He knew me too well.

"Don't tell me there's nothing wrong." He said sternly. "You've been withdrawn for a while now. Now tell me: What is the matter?"

I sighed. There's no time like the present, I suppose… I had to tell him at some point. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to gather some courage, I managed to look at him while saying:

"I like you, Atsushi. I like you as more than a friend." Seeing his shocked face, I looked down and added in a whisper: "Please don't hate me."

He lifted my chin to make me look at him. "How could you say that, Muro-chin? I could never hate you."

Pulling me into a hug, he added: "Idiot. I like you too, you needn't have worried."

I twisted around in his arms to look at his face. "Really?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be spending every Saturday – effectively all of my free time – with you otherwise." He ruffled my hair and tightened his arms around me, making me melt into his embrace.

"I thought you just saw me as your best friend." I said, still not quite believing that he could possibly return my feelings.

He sighed, exasperated. "No, baka. I like you, a lot. Would you go out with me?"

I would have jumped up to look at him – and probably ended up falling over – if I hadn't still been held captive in his embrace, so instead I just craned my neck to look at him. It seemed unreal that he could be so calm about this. Only Atsushi could ask someone to go out with him so matter-of-factly.

Wait... he asked me out. Atsushi, the guy I've been crushing on for months, just asked me out.

I saw him looking at me, clearly trying to look indifferent but I could see how nervous he was behind the blank mask he wore. This made me realize that I still hadn't answered his question.

"Of course I will, Atsushi." I smiled at him, seeing him relax.

I wriggled in his arms until I was able to move freely enough to reach up and press my lips softly against his. He froze for a moment before pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I pulled back to look up at his smiling face, still finding it hard to believe that he had accepted my feelings.

Who would have thought that he would end up being the one to ask me out? I had always pictured me asking him out at some point – those fantasies usually turning into nightmares about him rejecting me and hating me forever.

Atsushi interrupted those horrible thoughts by pulling me in for another kiss, this one more heated. All thought fled my mind as he ran his tongue over my lips. I opened them automatically, granting him access and gasped when I felt his tongue against mine. After a moment, I started fighting him for dominance, not wanting to submit that easily. Our tongues danced together, neither of us willing to give the other the upper hand.

We only broke apart – reluctantly – when the need for air became too urgent to ignore. I rested my head against his shoulder, breathing hard, still trying to make sense of what was happening.

"I love you, Atsushi." I stated, before pulling him in for another kiss.

I could feel him smiling against my lips. Taking the opportunity, I pushed my tongue into his mouth, moaning at the taste of him. He snaked his arms around me, letting them roam over my back before pulling me even closer to him.

We broke apart again, smiling at each other. Leaning over to grab the remote control, I asked:

"How about watching that movie now, Atsushi?"

 **A/N**

 **[Feel free to give constructive critisism or to tell me if there are any mistakes. Just please, no flames. I hope you enjoyed it. ]**


End file.
